A lost ride
by Dream Catcher Forever
Summary: Ok so this snobby foal meets some one special and becomes a lost ride. basic, short and sweet, don't want to give to much info away now do i. This is my second fik so please R&R no flames please, not nice.This is the first half of my story and second shou


A lost ride.

Hi I'm Spark or Sparky if you like. I'm a pure bred colt tri-coloured mustang. So those humans say anyway. I am now a whole year old and the shortest of the herd. My sire is the head stallion around here. No one messes with him. And my mum, lead mare, she's the best.

"_Come on lads, round 'em up, we need to start on the little ones."_ That's Joe. He's head stable boy around here. I don't have a clue what he means about _'starting on the little ones'_ but I'm sure it will be fun.

_"Hi, you want to race?"_ Oh great, I thought more competition. I hate Blacky; he is always trying to beat me when he knows he can't. I have the finest blood and he well, he's just a low life. Well as usual I win. He just doesn't give in.

What's this? No more than two people ever come into the field at the same time. There were at least ten men heading towards us. With head collars, great we're going to be brought in. I have been _lead '_on a lead rope before, and have taught briefly _walk, trot _and_ canter_ to their voice commands, but other than that they tend to leave me alone. Joe headed strait towards mum, her beautiful white mane flowed in the gentle breeze and chestnut coat glistened in the sunlight. Of course I never left my mums side, so I followed them in to a training ring, right beside the field. Dad whickered as we left. _"Right Joe, start weaning him!"_ I never understand what the boss ever says. _"He has already been weaned once sir, we do so again?"_

I can't remember been weaned before, it can't have been important. As it turns out, being weaned is important and isn't so good, in fact I hated it. Being away from my mother is awful, I know I shouldn't be with her anymore but I love my mum and go on the most awesome adventures. They soon strapped that dreadful head collar onto me. Boy was it painful. But it was happening to the others too. One in particular I felt sorry for. Coffee was her name. She was beautiful. But she doesn't have many friends, unlike me. She is so young and so she sticks to her mothers' side, never leaves her, NEVER, poor girl.

_"All right boys rap it up; put 'em in the stables."_ I hate the boss. Always makes us do things, even if we don't want to. For instance now, why go back to an enclosed stable when there is a huge field to gallop in. Well I wasn't having that. So I kicked up a fuss. Rearing, bronking, bucking, kicking out, everything, yet nothing worked. I'm just too small. When I tried snapping, mum got stressed. _"Just behave"_ she said, but NO! I'm not going in. I wanted to gallop with dad, he promised I could.

"_Calm down boy, calm"_ what a broken record Joe sounded like trying to bring me in. _"give him 'ere Joe, I'll teach him"_ Joe seemed reluctant to hand me over to the boss, but if he didn't he could lose his job. I looked at mum, _"what are they going to do"_ I panicked. _"I don't know son, just stay with me" _her kind words always made me feel safe. _"Come on little colt!"_ The boss dragged me away from my mother, as they locked her in the stable, they pulled me out.

Scared I was. People said they could see the fear in my eyes. Know wonder. They where separating me from my mother, all night, distressed and alone in a stable to big for just me. This is my punishment for wanting to go in the field, to have freedom. I was alone, scared and cold.

All night I had terrible nightmares, so I decided to give up and not sleep. I stood shivering near the door, whining. _"Joe! Go see that bloody foal!"_ The boss screamed at him.

Suddenly a cold hand dropped upon my back and I shot towards the back corner, when the lights flickered. I was trembling with fear. I ran in circles wondering where to go, this stupid straw rapped round my feet and tripped me up. I couldn't get it off. I screamed for my mum. As Joe unbolted the door I jumped to my feet and shot towards the door. Straw dropped from my feet, free! At last, I barged out of that hell hole and neighed to my mother and galloped towards her.

_"Oh you naughty boy, I'm so glad you're here."_ Mum nuzzled me as if I had been gone for years on end. _"In you go Sonador, let your foal in"_ Joe pushed my mum back and unbolted the door. _"Yes"_ I cried Joe was letting me reunite with mum. I knew Joe was nice boy really.

Off I pranced to my mothers' side. We nuzzled for hours, until I just had to go to sleep. Being my mums first born, she was really protective and really clingy, but I love her, and glad she's so kind I love to stay with her. So I lay down, next to my mum, when my dreams emerged and my nightmares faded away. Now that I was by my mothers' side nothing could harm me now, not in my warm, safe and secure sanctuary.

The next mourning I awoke to find my mother gone. I had several questions like why could she leave it was so perfect? When did she go, why didn't they take me with her? How could she do this to me? She promised never to leave me, yet she has done so now. I started pawing at the door. No one came. I tried climbing but it didn't work, I could only just pop my head over the door. Nothing I could do brought my mother home, not even squealing at the top of my voice. Now I started to get really wound up and stood at the back of the stable focusing on the door. "I can do this" I repeated to myself. Then took a huge leap at the door, I didn't make it over but I did break it. Wood shattered everywhere. I found a new strength within, as I lay on the ground trying to get back up but my shoulder hurt, badly. Eventually I got up avoiding putting weight on my right shoulder, missing the splints of wood across the floor I galloped off trying to shake off the pain and find my mum. I searched everywhere. People chased me all over the yard. Why couldn't they understand, I wanted, no I needed to find my mum. I was ready to leave her, not yet.

Mum was no where to be seen, so I crawled through the field fence and called for my dad. He's a great dad, not like the rest, he's kind, sensitive and loves his children. He came charging up to me, knowing I was distressed he tried to calm me down before we smashed through the fence looking again for mum. _"There"_ dad pointer his hoof towards her, his magnificent black silk coat glittering like the stars. I had to canter along side his trot as he took me all the way up to mum in the training ring where a man was sat on her back.

She had a strange black ropes or something around her head, not a head collar, and a cold shiny metal rod in her mouth with long strips of black stuff held by that man and a strange black thing with strange metal bits hanging down, on her back where the man was sat. She seemed to enjoy this, yet he controlled her every move. The man jumped off and left her stood in the middle of the ring.

He jogged over to us putting me in the arena with mum and quickly putting dad back in the field. _"What are you doing out here?"_ mum seemed really angry and annoyed to see me, yet I was so happy to get her back. _"Mum I woke up this morning and you where gone. Then I broke down the door, and searched everywhere, then I ran to get dads help"_ I gasped helplessly.

I was so tired, I didn't get much sleep, n then I bashed down doors and galloped all morning. I let myself fall to the floor with exhaustion. Joe came running towards us, sort of panicky calling for the boss. With what he needed help for I didn't know, but I heard him explain to the boss that he saw me fall and thought I could be hurt. When he saw that Joe was right about me laid on the floor he started to sprint towards me, all worried and shaky. I looked up at him as im to say what's the fuss about chief?

_"Oh no, my pride possession, down"_ Boss seemed upset and angry. I thought best get out of the way, so I jumped up and galloped off, putting in lots of free jumps.

_"Joe, shot some poles out, and get some jumps put up" _Boss screamed at him. "I want to see what 'appens, now move." He ordered. Wondering what Joe was doing, I wondered up and curiously sniffed and looked at these colorful poles. I stepped back, thinking they were so sort of new toy. I turned around and trotted a bit, looking back at it. I cantered up to it, leaping into the air, wind whipping past my face, whirling through my mane I felt like I was flying. Landing on the other hand was a bit rough; I tripped and began to feel uneasy. But I tried again, it was fun and I didn't want to spoil it. The humans started to put more out, higher as well. I felt my confidence grow and began to think _woah this is so fun_.

_"He's a good one, we get tack on him tomorrow, 'k?"_ Boss ordered Joe. Break me in? What's that? Who cares? This is way to fun to stop and think about what they are babbling on about. _"Woah now boy, steady, slow down, come on now, back to the stable" _Ha no, I'm having way too much fun. One by one they started to put the jumps away, until one was left, the one I had never dared to jump, the poles were different, flatter and longer, and it was set higher up than the rest. Boss and Joe had decided to leave this one, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Quickly changing my mind as they gathered round to catch me I struck out my feet, pleading with them not to take me in. They backed me into the corner when my dad realized how scared I was, at least fifteen men had me cornered, all of them ready to pounce.

My father charged forward, leaping fences to get to me, fighting off the men to free me, I followed him back out into the field where I finally collapsed with exhaustion. Joe ran after us to make sure I was ok; he was the only one which stood back, not wanting me to be captured.

_"Joe, first thing tomorrow, that colt needs tacking up, I want him ready by ten o'clock, got it?"_ Bosses voice was faintly heard in the distance, was so mean to Joe. Tack? I thought, _"Dad? What is tack?"_ My dad looked down. _"You see it's this thing" _he trailed off. _"This thing which the humans out on you, so they can control you to do certain things, like walk, trot, canter, gallop, jump and lengthen or shorten your strides a certain time. You have already been voice broken yes?" _I nodded. _"Well this is similar, but harsher ok?"_ I nodded and headed over to the water bucket, my father following. _"Hate to break it to ya kid, but your not the only one going through his, they are going to put a saddle you up and ride ya, but you will be a magnificent stallion, you have great paces. Now when they bring you in, be good. And trust in them, especially Joe." _Dad finished and turned off. _"I'm off to find mum."_ I galloped off, prancing and testing the air with my lips. In the distance I could make out human figures, talking to each other and laughing, curiously I headed up until I saw mum and trotted her way.

Morning came early today. I was tied up out side a stable door, Joe stood by my side letting me sniff the 'tack' he brought to put on me. One strange looking human started hacking away at my feet. One starting doing something with my tail, another with my mane and 2 on either side brushing down my fuzzy coat mixed with adult fur. Boy did I look beautiful when they finished.

_"Ok Joe, bridle, now. Make sure he takes that bit."_ You could tell Joe hated Boss, but he did as he was told. Joe's soft hand guided what they called a bit, into my delicate mouth. They had put peppermint flavoring on it tempt me into taking it, but that didn't stop the harsh, horrible, cold taste of metal stinging my mouth. Oh yuck, it was horrible. I screamed. I continually chomped and tried to spit it out but it didn't work. So it wouldn't come out, I had to warm it up, the cold bitterness felt awful, if only it were warmer it wouldn't hurt as much. I tossed my head in the air and fidgeted like mad.

_"Get him walking round. Joe use the reins left and right to turn. You no the drill."_ Boss obviously wanted me learning quick. _"That yearling has a lot to catch up on h e is already 4 months behind" _Boss ordered Joe as he walked me around. _"He's got it sir, see" _Joe exclaimed. _"Right then saddle 'im up."_ Joe tied me back up to the wall and brought over the 'saddle'. _"Actually tack someone up in front of him, show it doesn't hurt."_ Boss' face was beaming, delighted with my progress.

It didn't look so bad. So on went the saddle, nice and easy although I flinched a little as the girth was pulled up from underneath me. I didn't really mind. _"Excellent"_ Boss took over from Joe. The work now became really fun. Lunging, leading, free ranging, it all became fun until…

BANG! My saddle dropped to the ground. I spooked wildly calling for my mother. As she appeared by the ring I was galloping flat out until my legs could carry me no further.

I collapsed to the ground, my side pressed against the rough wood fence around the arena. The last thing I remember was my mother stood over me telling me I was like my father, Hidalgo.

When I finally awoke Joe, my mother Sonador, my father Black beauty and my boss where gathered round looking at me anxiously. _"Oh my poor baby" _Mum cried. _"You know"_ my dad begun _"You remind me such much of my father; he was fast, a good jumper too."_ Wow I thought. My grandfather was amazing, everyone new his name, everyone talks about him. Can I live up to his name? I wondered. Over whelmed with excitement I shot to my feet and pranced around. My mum says Grandpa always liked me better than the other foals so it's really nice to get the chance to make him proud of me.

Joe chased me all over the arena trying to bring me in, but I was too excited. "Spark my boy, come here, you have had your fun" Dad shouted to me. And of course I had to obey; I mean he is my father after all. I merrily trotted over to mum and dad when we were released into the small grazing paddock. _"Oh sweet grass"_ I laid and rolled in the soft blades, kicking my feet into the air, rubbing my head and neck into the cool, sweet smelling grass.

_"My boy, you want to be the best don't you?"_ My dad questioned. _"Yes, of course father"_ I replied. _"Well listen, I have got Tom over to teach you some jumping techniques" _Tom was a handsome light bay gelding; he stood around 13.2hh and had a thin blaze down his face with lots of little freckles. His eyes shone and his spirits set high. Although he was a gelding he had the presence of a stallion, arched neck, high strides and fabulous jumping techniques he had it all. _"Before you go off with Tom, you will learn you're racing skills from me."_ Wow. Dad was seriously going to teach me. Most stallions are bothered about there foals, but that's what makes my dad special, he did. _"One last thing, trust in the humans they know what they are doing"_ And with that he left me with Tom. We cantered up to a fallen down tree. Woah, this was high, bigger than I had thought anyway. Tom checked the other side for ditches and soft ground. Then slowly cantering up to me he said "_stay inline with me, take off_ _when I do, the humans are watching, and make it look good."_ I looked over to see Joe and the boss stood by the fence, eyes gazing on me, their bodies tense. I lined myself up against Tom, finding it rather easy to keep up. _"One…Two…Three…" _We both counted then soared like an eagle though the air. Landing on a perfect note we cantered and kicked out with joy. _"Congratulations, you made it over perfectly, look." _Tom pointed his head in the direction of the humans. The jumped for joy, bringing themselves into the field to catch me and Tom.

One man was setting out some jumps as we entered the arena. Tom's ears pricked up as he looked around at how the jumps were set out. _"Spark, look, see if you can connect the jumps, make a course."_ I looked round, deciding on a starting fence I walked around, pulling Joe as went along, Tom followed, fighting against boss. _"Tom, is this right, what I'm doing?"_ I asked, not sure what I was doing. _"Just follow you're heart it will tell you where to go"_ He replied.

Once I had used all the jumps to build a course Joe and Boss had given up and let us off the lead ropes. _"After you Spark, I will follow you over; don't worry if you knock any down." _Ok so off I went, gracefully and calmly, cantering up and flying over each jump in turn. At the end Tom was released back into the field, but me, I was taken back into the stable. Where I was to be tacked up, and backed. I stood around the same height as Tom and this short girl was stood with my tack. She stood around 5ft tall, wearing jeans covered by suede chaps and a brown suede cowboy jacket. She didn't wear a protective hat, but a cowboy hat with the letter V engraved into it. She held out a nice big juicy carrot as she placed the saddle on my back. Tightening the girth and adjusting the stirrups I stood still patiently as Joe put my bridle on. Once fully tacked she hopped on and walked me forward into the arena.

The course was still up from earlier on. I was dying to rush over them all. I tried to canter off over them, but she sat tight and turned me away from them, wanting me to do what she wanted I obeyed and waited for her to tell me what to do. She whispered _Noro lim, Spark, noro lim_into my ear, meaning _ride fast Spark ride fast._ We faced the jumps and completed a course.

_"Well done Vicky"_ Boss said as she jumped from my back. _"You said on the phone he had never been rode?" _Vicky questioned Boss, _"if so, why was he so accustomed to be ridden, he did everything I asked at exactly the right time."_ So I liked Vicky, we had this connection, and she hated Boss. "_Actually it is his first time backed; no one has ever ridden him. He has been voice broken and lunged but that's it."_ Boss snapped at her. Vicky had left me stood by her side without holding onto my reins, first thought run, second stay; we have this connection between us, as if we were bound to be horse and rider together as one.

Vicky took hold of my lead rope and grabbed my tack. As she was putting my tack away I heard the Boss talking to Joe. _"I want research done on this girl, find everything you can, no one just gets on a horse like that and can get it to do what it wants."_ Boss was saying. _"I know sir; something is strange about that girl"_ Joe replied. It's not like Joe to criticize I could sense something terrible was going to happen.

Joe came rushing into the arena where Boss and I where stood. _"I've got it, I've got it"_ he cried. _"She is, Samovila."_ Boss stood confused and worried. _"Sam-a who har?"_ Bosses word dribbled from his mouth. _"Samovila, the ancient east European Goddess"_ Boss jumped back in shock. _"It can't be, she kills men"_ Boss looked extremely frightened. _"Yes, she kills men, but only Hunters. They were wary of her beauty. She was a well dressed woman speaking the languages of animals. Vila was fiercely possessive of her wild herds. Should one be injured or-worse yet-killed, the Vila mutilated the offender or lured him into a magic circle and danced him to death. Alternatively, the Vila might bury him in rocks by starting an avalanche, or simply cause him to keel over with a heart attack. The Vila was able to masquerade as a snake, swan, falcon, horse, or whirlwind." _Joe had done his research alright. _"So she is dangerous, too dangerous In fact. Get her on the phone; I am to make it clear she stays away form our ranch."_

Screaming and shouting came from both ends of the phone line. He can't ban Vicky or Vila from the ranch, the connection between us is far too strong. I galloped off around the field in search for my father. I found him laying down by the pond staring down at his reflection. _"Father"_ I say, and then explain about Vila, _"You have met her. She is back? I wondered how long it would be. She is a truly beautiful woman searching for an answer. Did you bond? We did, unfortunately our bond was not strong enough for her to take me back into the wild. She does that sometimes, the ones she truly connects with, she releases them, or keeps them as her own."_ Dad fell into a soft sleep so I cantered off thinking could I be the one she sets free? Am I the one? Will I be released or become one of her own? Can I survive in the wild? So many questions and no answers.

Darkness drew across the land. As I lay down in my stable I drift off into a deep sleep. A soft voice whispering in my ear awoke me. Vila! She has come to take me. She slipped on my head collar, taking me to my mum and dad to say goodbye, then I would be gone forever. Tears trickled down from my mums' eyes, dad comforted her as she held her head low near his, hugging and wishing I would stay. Walking off I looked upon the ranch one last time. I held back the tears and forced myself on. _"Where is he? I have lost my ride!"_ I heard Boss scream as we vanished into the fog.


End file.
